


Fever Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: I love their dad/son relationship so much, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Silver is having a fever dream but Lilia is there to wake him up.
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what the heck is this but I just want to write them because I love them so much god please I want them to be happy forever.
> 
> anyway please be aware of grammar mistakes and any other mistakes because I can't english.

I don't know where am I but one thing for sure I'm dreaming.

Last thing I remember is I have a headache and my body feels warm. No need an expert to know that I'm sick, which makes sense cause lately I have trouble of getting asleep at night but feels extremely sleepy during the day. I skip class and went back to my room to sleep and now I look around and found myself in a garden near forest. Few steps from where I stand, there's a cliff. I wonder where is this?

"Silver?"

That's my name. Someone's calling me and I recognize that voice. I walk into the forest looking for the person who calls me when I realise I'm a five years old kid. I stop walking to look at my body when someone touching my shoulder and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, Silver, where do you wanna go? What are you doing here?"

I look up and see Lilia. He still looks like the same Lilia I met a few hours ago at the cafeteria. He looks at me– waiting for an answer, but I have none. I don't know what am I'm doing here. I don't even remember if this really happened back then or my dream just made this scene up.

"Do not ever go near the cliff okay? And if you want to go somewhere, tell me first."

I nod. Lilia then smiles and took me in his arms and carry me.

I thought that's the end of my dream. I'm wrong. My next dream is different from the previous one.

I'm on the floor. My body hurts and pieces of broken glass was scattered in front of me. I hear Sebek yelling at me about how I should be careful if I want to be a great servant to the royal family. Sebek left to do his chores and I'm trying to pick up the glass pieces from the floor when Lilia suddenly stands in front of me with a mop in his hand.

"How can this happen?" He asks. He sounds so worried that I feel like hugging him and apologize, but I can't cause it'll be embarrassing for a teenager to do that.

"I fall asleep while carrying this tea set."

"Is this supposed to be for Malleus?"

"Yes. Thank you for helping me Lilia, I should get a new one for Master Malleus."

"No, It's okay. Sebek already prepares a new tea set for him. I'll clean this, just have some rest if you're tired."

Listening to what Lilia said, I nod and go to my bedroom. It's weird because I'm going to sleep while I'm aware that I'm dreaming and there's nothing I can do. So I'm laying down and close my eyes, but instead of sleeping, I feel like I'm falling into abyss.

When I open my eyes, I'm in the water. I'm drowning. I'm pretty sure I never drown before. Or am I? I can't remember. This feels so real, I can feel the cold water, my sight is darker and darker as I sink deeper, and I can feel my breath got taken away.

"Silver.."

It's Lilia's voice. He's calling me and I need to answer him. I know it's a dream so I need to wake up.

"Silver!"

It sounds getting more impatient. It's really hard to open my eyes even though I want to.

"Silver!!"

And then I wake up. I'm sitting up on my bed unconsciously, grasping for oxygen. Beside me there's Lilia with a same worried look just like in my dream.

"Lilia?" I say when I finally get enough oxygen. He looks so relieved hearing me. "What? Why are you that shoc—"

"You stop breathing for a while."

Neither of us speak for a while. I don't know what to say that will not make the situation worst. I'm thinking to tell him about my dream getting drowned but suddenly my head hurts. Seems like Lilia understands, so he tell me to lay down again. I look at the window and the sun is setting down.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It's six."

"Oh, I th—"

"You've been sleeping for two days." He said with such a serious tone. It's been awhile since the last time I heard him speak like that. "I'm so afraid. I panicked, I thought.."

I hold Lilia's hands. I never see him lost his composure before. Seeing it so close makes me sad and kinda happy. There's this person who had raised me since I was child and care so much for me. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sure." He smiles and changes his position. "Anyway you should out from your room, take a bath and eat dinner with us. You must be hungry."

And so Lilia walking out from my room after closing the curtain cause it's getting dark outside.

"Lilia?" I call him before he closes the door.

"Ya?"

"Thank you.... Dad."

He chuckles. "You're welcome."


End file.
